Simon Shamar
Simon 'Si' Shamar is the Captain of the Event Horizon class ship the Marauder, and an outlaw on the run from the Galactic Alliance. Prior to his life as a Marauder, Simon was a Galactic Agent, and formerly a rancher on Kasmir. Biography Simon’s parents met a year before he was born on the Luwin Cruiser. His mother was a passenger looking to make a life for herself on the agricultural planet of Demeter. His father was a pilot for a Galactic Alliance Strike Team. Jason Shamar and his strike team were sent to the cruiser when it came under attack by marauders. They met during the rescue and fell in love soon after, becoming inseparable, marrying two months after. Jason accepted a Galactic Agent proposal to be paid in the form of land, and he accepted property on a newly terra-formed planet, Kasmir. Simon was born on July 3rd, 3468 on a Coleridge Starship as his mother and dozens of other pioneers were being transported to Kasmir. Simon was brought up on his family’s ranch by his mother and the community who cherished Simon for being one of only a few children to grace the ranch colony. His father was cruelly in and out of his life since he was a Galactic Alliance pilot, but Simon cherished him above all of the figures in his life. Due to his father’s status in the Galactic Alliance, and with the help of the community, Simon received a decent education growing up, though he was far more practical than he was intellectual. He surprised those around him by displaying his wide range of knowledge in literature with quotes from early works. When he came of age, Simon attended the Galactic Agent Academy, looking to make a career as a Galactic Agent. And though he made high marks, he wanted to put some miles under his belt before he became an agent, so he joined a strike team like his father. Simon spent a year as a member of the strike team before he was promoted to Captain. His time fulfilling missions for the Galactic Alliance only reinforced his desire to join its ranks and rise as a prominent agent, but that all changed when he was shown the true colors of the agency he had come to love. Due to his proven loyalty and high marks from the Academy, Simon was removed from his strike team and placed on a mission that was off the books. His mission was to protect a group of scientists while they led an expedition on a planet far outside the Cradle. The mission went on for weeks before Simon’s world was changed. The scientist had made a discovery, one too complicated for Simon to understand the importance of. Days of testing past, and finally days of prepping everything for transport. When the day finally came to leave, Simon was tasked by his officer to kill the junior scientist without explanation. He was in disbelief and questioned his commanding officer. Simon was reminded that he worked for the Galactic Alliance, and that if he didn’t comply with the order, someone else would. Hours before departure, Simon gathered the junior scientist under instruction from his officer and led them away from the team. Rather than kill them, he informed them of what was to happen and armed them with weapons he stole prior. Simon returned without the scientist and boarded the ship with his team and the evidence. As the head scientist and his officer were congratulating him, an explosion went off outside the ship. A few members of the strike team were sent to check it out while the others prepped for departure. Simon was among those sent to check it out. He killed his teammates that were with him and covertly let the junior scientist on board. They took shelter in the main cargo bay where Simon had called the rest of the strike team and provided suppressing fire while Simon led the assault against his team by himself. The entire strike team was killed. Simon and the scientist looked for the head scientist for answers but found him dead from a self-inflected injury. They knew then that they would never get answers for that day, but more importantly, they learned that they would forever live as outlaws. Simon lost his faith in the Galactic Alliance that day. Simon has led a life of marauding since that day. He made a quick name for himself as a marauder when he raided a Galactic Alliance ship for weapons. Unbeknownst to the criminal world, his credentials had yet to be blocked and he was able to board the ship as himself. He stole enough weapons to supply a few marauding crews and earned himself an honorary spot amidst their groups. Whenever they were hired for big missions especially those against the Galactic Alliance, Simon joined them. He still kept a moral code and held strongly to his beliefs of good, though he could never come to terms with forgiving himself for betraying his parents. Simon found himself in a deep friendship with a fellow marauder, Benedict. Benedict held ultimate fealty to his crew, but he occasionally went on missions with Simon. Eventually, Benedict came to Simon with a mission his crew passed up. It involved stealing an Event Horizon ship from the Prison on Carthus. It was a suicide mission for almost anyone, except Simon, who knew the layout of the prison from his time on his strike team. The two flew onto the asteroid the prison was on and broke inside the hanger where the ships were stored. What they found was a strike team waiting for them. Simon drew his gun and readied himself for a fight, knowing all he had to do was locate the right ship and he could escape. However, upon hiding behind cargo, he was shot by Benedict in the thigh and was captured by the strike team. After Simon was healed and processed into the prison, he learned that Benedict was an undercover Galactic Agent. Simon has since been a prisoner in the Prison on Carthus with a life sentence. Personality was well within Simon’s means to settle on a distant moon and spend the rest of his life escaping detection from the Galactic Alliance, however his decision to purchase a ship and maraud was a means of escaping the feeling of betrayal and the loss of everything he had worked for. There were obvious changes in Simon's personality after becoming an outlaw. Prior, he was selfless, dedicated, a textbook hero and overachiever. More defining, he was obedient and very trusting in people and authority. Category:Humans